Should I?
by Roxii-Lovegood
Summary: Beck broke up with Jade for Tori. Cat tries to comfort Jade. But Cat has feelings for Jade. Jade has shut herself away from everyone but Cat. But will she shut Cat out too? Will Cat round up the courage to tell Jade before she is lost? Rated M sexual cont
1. Janitor's Closet

_**A/N: I do not own Victorious. Although, it would be cool if I did.**_

**Chapter 1**

Cat roamed the halls of Hollywood Arts. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just wandering. It was after school had let out and she was in no rush to get home. She enjoyed the quiet. For once the school wasn't bursting to the seems with the sounds of boom boxes or musical instruments or singing voices. She turned the corner that led to the stairs and proceeded to go down them. She then stopped when she heard the sounds of crying coming from the janitors closet. She wondered who it could be. Continuing down the stairs, she slowly walked up to the door. Right as she was reaching for the handle, she heard a voice.

"It's not fair! How could he choose her over me!" came the voice from inside.

Cat stopped. Her eyes widened. It was Jade. The most feared girl at HA. Although, Cat wasn't afraid of her, except when she had scissors in her hand. Cat found her to be nice. Yea, she did insult people sometimes and pull horrible pranks on them, but besides all that, she was a pretty sweet person.

Something slammed inside the closet. Cat jumped and gasped, pulling her hand away. Suddenly the door opened and Jade appeared in the doorway, her heavy eyeliner running down her face. "What?"

"I just heard you crying and I thought I would see if you were okay." Cat said, smiling.

Jade put her hand on her hip. "Well I'm okay so leave."

Cat's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But you are crying and your make-up is-"

"I said leave!" She yelled.

Cat squealed. She turned around and began walking away almost in tears. Jade had never yelled at her like that. She had almost reached the door that lead outside when she heard Jade speak again.

"Wait," she said in an almost hushed tone.

Cat stopped.

"I need someone to talk to about this." Jade's voice wavered.

Cat turned back around and saw that she had started crying again. She clasped her hands infront of her and slowly walked towards Jade.

"It's just not fair, you know." Her hair fell in front of her face as she lowered her head. "Beck said he loved me. He said that one day we would get married." She sniffled, "And then that little bitch, Tori, came along."

Cat winced, she hated it when Jade cursed.

Jade stepped back into the closet and sat down against the wall. "They way he looked at her, I knew something was up"

Cat stepped into the closet, closing the door. She sat down next to Jade. Cat felt bad for her. She knew how much she loved and cared for Beck.

"I don't get why he would go for her." She began crying harder.

Cat reached over and rubbed her back. "He just doesn't understand how beautiful and amazing you are."

Jade looked up at her confused. "What?"

Cat almost panicked, "I mean, I have heard a lot of guys talking about how they were jealous of Beck." _That was close, Cat... _"They all think you are amazing, and if Beck can't see that, then he isn't worth it."

Jade wiped her face on her sleeve, smearing her make-up a little more. "But I loved him, he meant the world to me." She sniffled again.

Cat pulled her into a hug, "There has to be some other fishy out there that feels the exact same way about you. You just gotta go out there with your fishing pole and catch them."

Jade sniffed and pulled herself away from Cat. "You have a weird way of putting things, but I know what you mean."

Cat stood up and helped Jade up too. She giggled, "My mom told me that."

"Well, thanks. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear you will pay."

"Okie dokie lokie. I promise I won't say a thing." She smiled.

She smiled slightly at Cat's quirky phrase. "I don't know if I am ready to go fishing just quite yet." She said and began walking away.

Cat smiled back and looked down. _ I wish I could be at the end of the line when you do._

_**A/N: Soooo I have been meaning to write this for months now. It's not exactly how I wanted to write it but the episode that I was going to base it off of has already passed awhile ago. So please review and other cool stuff and then I will write a new chapter :D**_

_**And ten points to those who can find a reference from another show! xD**_


	2. Scissors and Cupcakes

_**A/N: Alsa, Victorious is not mine... But maybe one day I can plunder nick studios MUAHAHAH!**_

**Chapter 2**

Cat sat in class staring at the empty seat in front of her. Jade hadn't been in school for the past three days. Cat was getting worried. What if something bad had happened to her when she left the janitors closet? Cat should have walked her to her car. But that would have seemed weird. Maybe she should go check on her, make sure that she is okay. That was it, Cat decided that she was going to go over Jade's house after school.

The bell then rang, pulling Cat out of her trance. She quickly stood up, grabbing her stuff, and bolted out of the room. On her way out she bumped into Trina, spilling the drink she had in her hand all over her. Cat gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry Trina!" Cat quickly apologized. She picked up the empty cup on the floor and held it out the the poor drenched girl.

Trina took an exasperated breath, "Tori is looking for you." she said through gritted teeth. She swiped the cup out of Cat's hand. "Thanks." She turned and quicly walked to the bathroom.

_Tori is looking for me? _Cat thought. _I wonder why? _She left the class room heading to Tori's locker.

"Hey, Cat!" Tori said as she closed her locker.

Cat bounced over to her, "Trina said you were looking for me?"

Tori lowered her head slightly. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Jade."

Jade? Why did Tori want to talk about Jade? She stole Beck away from her and made Jade unhappy. Tori had no place to talk about Jade, especially to Cat. Cat's face hardened a little. "Okay."

"Um, since you and her are pretty good friends, would you be able to tell her that I am sorry for what happened?"

Cat just looked at Tori. "Why can't you just apologize yourself?"

Tori laughed slightly, "If I were to go anywhere near Jade right now she would kill me!"

Cat was becoming furious. "Oh, so you are going to send poor defenseless Cat to do it. 'Cat wont mind, she is used to getting hurt.' Is that right?" She mocked her.

Tori stood there, shocked.

"Jade loved Beck and you took that away from her." Cat took a step towards Tori, attempting to look tough. "You and Beck should be ashamed of yourselves. Now if you excuse me, I have a cupcake to eat for lunch."

With that, she stormed off. She couldn't believe that Tori wouldn't apologize directly to Jade. True, Tori probably would have gotten her face beaten in but at least it's better then having someone else do it. Especially Cat, the most fragile one of them all. Cat admits that she is frail when it comes to her emotions, and it is one of her biggest weaknesses. Although, she tries her best to be stronger, but it;s hard to be strong when everyone around her puts her down all the time.

Cat decided to skip lunch and give her cupcake to Jade when she saw her. She wasn't hungry anyway. Instead she sat in the theater for the rest of the day.

When school was over, she got a ride from Robbie to Jade's house. She opened the door and got out of the back seat. Rex called shotgun. She shut the door and waved him off. _Well, here it goes. _Cat walked up to door. She raised her hand to the doorbell, hesitated, and then pushed it. She felt like she had been waiting an eternity and was about to leave when the door opened and Mrs. West stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Hi. Um, is Jade home?" she stammered_, _clasping her hands in front of her.

Mrs. West smiled. "Yes, dear. She is in the bathroom. You can wait for her in her room. Its just up the stairs, second door on the left."

Cat stepped in and followed Mrs. West's instructions. Once she made it into Jade's room she sat in one of her chairs and waited. She had never been in Jade's room before. It was the complete opposite of hers. Jade's room had a nice black and gray patterned wallpaper, a collection of dead butterflies, and some jars of strange things.

Just as Cat was about to touch a pair of scissors sitting on a small table next to her, Jade walked through the door, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I brought you a cupcake..." Cat said as she pulled the neatly wrapped treat out of her bag.

Cat noticed that Jade wasn't wearing any make-up and she looked so vulnerable. "I don't want your cupcake." she said, annoyed.

Cat held it out to the brunette. "But I made it myself."

She stood there for a second and then rolled her eyes. "Fine." she took the cupcake and unwrapped it. It was a red velvet cupcake with pink icing. "Really?"

Cat smiled, "It's my favorite flavor."

Jade set the treat on the table next to her scissors. "I know you're not to just give me a cupcake. So why are you in my room."

Cat lowered her head, "Um, I wanted to make sure you were okay since you weren't in school for a while..."

Jade sat down next to Cat. Cat flinched a little, startled by the sudden presence next to her. She looked over at Jade. She was looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. Cat wanted so bad to hug her and never let go. She wanted to make her happy again. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't give her the same happiness that Beck gave her.

"You're the only one who seems to care if I' okay or not." Jade broke the silence. "My mom or dad haven't even asked me why I stayed home." She started crying again.

Cat put her arm around her and pulled her into a small hug. "Shh, everything will be okay, Jade. You will find the right person for you. Who knows, they could be right in front of you and you just don't know it yet." Cat's eyes widened. _You did not just say that Cat..._

Jade wrapped her arms around the red head. "You know, you are actually a really great friend."

Cat smiled, somewhat sad, but relieved that Jade had not realized what she had said. She wrapped her arms around the brunette as well. "It's what I do, Jade. It's what I do..."

_**A/N: First chapter of the new year! HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! Hope you are ready for the zombie apocalypse! :D I know I sure am, with me AK- uh never mind. Please review and, um, stuff... heheh...**_


	3. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: what a sad world it is when I do not own Victorious... Oh well, at least I can write about it!**

Cat sat in her room clutching her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Longneck. She sat, staring at the wall in front of her. She couldn't get the scene from last night out of her head.

[i]Cat was staring at one of the dead butterflies on Jade's wall. Cat found these butterflies very interesting, although she felt bad that they were dead. Maybe they were sick and they were killed so they wouldn't suffer. That's how she rationalized it in her head. Cat jumped as she heard Jade sit down in the chair behind her.

"Do they fascinate you?" Jade asked.

Cat turned around, "Yes, actually, they do. How did you get them?"

Jade sighed. "I get them every year for my birthday. Ever since I was 6. I think they are the one beautiful creature on this earth."

Cat smiled. That's how she felt about Jade. "It can't be the only beautiful creature. There have to be others." Cat sat down in the chair next to Jade, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Jade hesitated. "Well, Beck was beautiful and so are..." She looked up at Cat. "And..." Jade quickly looked down at the table. She snatched up a pair of scissors. "And so are these." She said hurriedly.

Cat knew that's not what she was going to say. She saw the look in Jade's eyes before she looked away. Cat may not be the brightest person but she was smart enough to figure it out.

It was silent for a while as Jade played with the scissors. Opening and closing them, the only sound was them blades scraping against each other. Jade finally spoke, " Sooo, I was thinking about asking the guy across the street out. You know, to try and get over Beck and all." She looked sideways over at Cat.

Cat looked down at her knees. "Oh, I thought he was in jail..."

Jade looked back at the scissors. "He got out."

Once again, the only sound was the opening and closing of the scissors in Jade's hands. Cat didn't know what to say, or even what to do. She knew Jade had to have feelings for her. That was the way she use to look at Beck. She just didn't know why Jade didn't say anything. Why was she keeping it to herself?

"You wanna stay the night?" Jade spoke again. "I don't want you walking all the way home from here."

Cat smiled, "Ok!"[/i]

The sound of her ringtone startled Cat. She reached for it and saw that she had a text from Jade. She didn't get a chance to read it before she fell back into thought.

[i]Jade was sitting cross lagged in her bed when Cat walked back into the room. She had changed into a pair of Jade's pajamas. An over-sized AC/DC shirt and a pair of red plaid pants. She walk over to the bed and sat on the edge. "You ok Jade?" She asked since Jade had been staring into space.

Jade snapped her head up. "Yea. Yea I'm fine." She looked over at Cat.

Cat saw that look again. In Jade's eyes. Cat just looked back, afraid to move.

Jade was the first to do anything. But what she did surprised cat. Jade moved forward and paused half an inch away from Cat's face. Hesitating as if she was contemplating whether or not she should follow through. Next thing Cat felt was Jade's warm lips against hers. She squeaked as she felt this and kissed Jade back. She tasted of tea, with a hint of lemon. Unexpected but amazing. Cat moved her arm around Jade's back and pulled her closer. Jade pulled her lips away from Cat's and kissed down her neck, occasionally biting. Cat had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Beautiful butterflies. Jade then reached under Cat's shirt, her hands against the red head's flat stomach.

Cat made a noise as she felt Jade's cold hands. "Are you sure about this, Jade?" she half whispered.

Jade lifted up Cat's shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. "Not entirely..." her voice was low and wavering. She then pulled her own shirt off.

Cat looked into Jade's eyes. "You don't have to do this..." She reached out and held Jade's hand.

Jade leaned in and kissed Cat again. When she pulled away Cat noticed a tear rolling down Jade's face.

"Don't cry.." Cat wiped the tear off her face. "Shhh, it's ok, Jade."

Jade launched forward and wrapped her arms around Cat. "I'm so confused, Cat. I don't know how I feel or why I feel that way. And everything about it feels so wrong but it feels right at the same time." she let go of the red head. "I just don't know what to do..."

Cat put her hand on Jade's shoulder, "How about you take all this slow, like a snail instead of a cheetah."

Jade smiled and laughed slightly. "Let's go to bed..."

With that, Jade and Cat crawled under the covers, falling asleep in each others arms.[/i]

Cat was actually happy with what happened the night before. She looked down at her phone. Her smile faded as she read Jade's text.

'I can't do this. I'm sorry.'

**A/N: sooooo, interestingly enough, this is not where I intended to go at first, but it works. Kinda like a cliffhanger and a teaser :D**

**Reveiw and such cuz I would like some stuff to read when I get home from work! Cuz my life is not that interesting... Since, you know, I look forward to reading your reviews... Wow, I need a gf...**


End file.
